


Электра

by urbanmagician



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/pseuds/urbanmagician
Summary: По заявке:додайте какой-нибудь ламповый драмоюст с лорной и магнето.





	

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке: [додайте какой-нибудь ламповый драмоюст с лорной и магнето](http://wtf-inside.diary.ru/p210956975.htm#714957076).

Лорна понимала, что её жизнь похожа на сказку — сначала она была простой девушкой, а потом появился _он_ , забрал её в прекрасный замок и сделал принцессой. И она была счастлива. И она была благодарна. Проблема была только в одном: _он_ был не прекрасным принцем, а королём. Её настоящим отцом.

Она никогда не забудет момент, когда впервые его увидела. Она была ещё ребёнком, а он вещал с экрана телевизора. Его лицо было скрыто шлемом, но этот излучавший силу образ запал ей в душу, подарил надежду. Как оказалось, многим, но только у неё были такие же способности. Она скрывала это и охраняла маленький росток односторонней связи с ним, знак родства, своей особенности, и с непонятным ещё, но приятным трепетом фантазировала о том, что он заметит это, узнает её тайну. 

И так действительно произошло. Но не раньше, чем она познакомилась с ним с другой стороны. Стороны врага, террориста, злодея. Он уже был не загадочным, полулегендарным образом, а живым человеком, мужчиной. Но при этом почти не изменился, несмотря на годы, и остался настолько же недосягаемым. Она уже не могла понять, отчего именно ёкает сердце, но убеждала себя, что от страха. Иначе нельзя было. Мало ли, кто когда-то был кумиром — она уже большая девочка, и понимает, что хорошо, а что плохо. 

Ну или по крайней мере, это станет правдой, если она продолжит упорно повторять это про себя, игнорируя то, что заливается краской и плотно сжимает бёдра. Потому что фантазии никуда не делись, просто изменились. Из сказочных и невинных они стали мрачными и эротическими. Стыд загонял её в угол, заставлял мечтать о том, что уже не прекрасный принц её полюбит и увезёт, а тёмный король похитит и изнасилует. Ей всё ещё хотелось быть особенной для него, всё ещё хотелось _его_ , хоть это и недопустимо, но в таком варианте это будет против её воли, в этом не будет её вины!  
А ему-то что? В крайнем случае, на нём и так столько вины и злодеяний, что ещё капелька ничего не изменит.

Пройти сквозь очередное крушение представлений о нём было не легче, а порой и сложнее, чем для других Людей Икс, а знание о том, что он действительно её отец, возымело гораздо меньший эффект, чем можно было бы ожидать. Формально это было, конечно, интересно — и очень иронично, ведь она действительно оказалась особенной, между ними действительно была связь. Но для её тела и эмоций ничего не изменилось. Что значит генетика, если он её не растил, не был рядом? Да и сейчас он тоже был, прямо скажем, не лучшим из отцов. Он так и оставался загадочной и недосягаемой фигурой, даже теперь, когда она могла стоять рядом с ним, разговаривать с ним, даже — её сердце каждый раз забывало биться — обнимать его. И он был всё так же притягателен. Как... магнит.

И теперь она была принцессой. У неё было всё, о чем она только могла мечтать, кроме него. Кроме короля. И она завидовала всем тем женщинам, которые у него были, даже самым проходным в его жизни, которые не обладали этой особенной связью. Потому, что они могли быть с ним, хоть на миг, а она, как оказалось, получила больше, чем могла мечтать, но в то же время не сможет быть с ним никогда. 

Она рассматривала других, реальных кандидатов на свою руку и сердце, конечно. Но ночью неизменно возвращалась к своим фантазиям, дополняя их гладкой металлической игрушкой. Она хваталась за простыню, разводила ноги и управляла игрушкой при помощи способностей.  
Иногда она была уверена, что разогретый металл скользит по её телу, снаружи и внутри, уже не по её собственной воле.


End file.
